


First Look

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: Cait and Sam see each other dressed for Jamie and Claire's wedding. Fluffy and sweet.





	First Look

"Bloody hell Terry, this dress weighs a ton." Cait says as they add the last layer of Claire's wedding dress.

"Sorry Caitriona, but it is beautiful, no?"

"Stunning." Cait can't deny that. Looking at herself in the full length mirror gives her a queer fewling. She has worn a lot of different things as Claire, in other roles, and, of course, as a model. But, being dressed in a wedding dress with her hair all done up; she swallows hard and tries not to tear up.

They help her out to Sam and the rest of the waiting cast. She is to distracted by the weight and circumference of the gown at first to see the others reactions. The gown had been keep a secret until today. The finish product stuns every one. But it is the soft Gailec curse from Sam that gets her attention. She looks up and meets his eyes. What she sees their stops her heart.

"You are unbelievably beautiful Cait." He says approaching her and taking her hands to help steady her.

"No, Claire is." She has to try deflect what she sees in his eyes.

"No." But Anne was calling them to their marks. They are filming the scene where Jamie formally introduces himself to his bride. When Sam, no Jamie, she firmly reminds herself, bows deeply and says,' Your servant ma'am.', Cait's own heart gives a lurch. 

"Okay, let's take twenty. Caitriona can use a break." Cait is quite grateful. The bloody dress is feeling like a coat of iron. Sam comes up and offers his arm which she gratefully accepts.

They find a seat and she sits with a deep sigh of relief.

"The dress a bit heavy Cait?"

"Yes Sam, the bloody thing weighs a lot. You are lucky. The heaviest thing you are probably wearing is the sword."

"Aye lass. Sorry. But it is truly beautiful."

"Yes. But still can't wait to get it off."

"Well soon. Next is the wedding night. No weight of clothes then."

"Aye, you two will be near nude." Graham adds. He had walked over to join them.

"Christ." Cait blushes to the roots of her hair. She lays her head on Sam's shoulder.

Sam ignores Graham and turns to Cait. "It will be okay babe. I will let nothing happen to you." He whispers. She smiles brilliantly up to him. And she from that point, owns him. Heart and soul. Her head resting back against him says she feels the same.


End file.
